The oddly new friends
by The daughter of rain and snow
Summary: "All of the other meister s and their weapons " the other boy carried on stating "Some of them must have escaped right like we did but maybe in a group or something." The fair boy began to pick his way casually yet coolly a the same time as slick as possible towards the water.He tried to be offhand and not too obviously interested but the other boy hurried after him like a storm.


**_A/N; _****___hello this is my second ever one-shot so please excuse me if there are typing errors, spelling mistakes Ect..._**

**___Thank_you for checking this one shot !_**

* * *

_The boy with _ _fair hair lowered himself down to the last few feet of rock and began to pick his way towards the lagoon. _

_Though he had taken off his off colored jumper (which was his coolest) and trailed it upon the foreign ground in his one hand , his grey short-sleeved shirt clung to him for dearest life and his spiky styled hair flopped towards the ground and the front half was plastered to his forehead . _

_All around him the long scar smashed into the jungle was a bath of heat . _

_Whilst clambering heavily upon and among the creepers and various sized twigs and sticks , when a vision of bright red and yellow flashed upwards with a witch like cry; _

_His arm transformed into a long pointed scythe of skill and precision on the tip of it to the edge of the blade which appeared from a blue streak ; yet this witch like cry was just another type of bird of paradise no different from the others._

_ Suddenly another cry echoed in the not so far of distance it was soft yet stern with concern struck into it._

_"HI" It said_

_"wait a minute , no make it eight so it is symmetrical !"_

_The undergrowth at the side of the scar was shaken and a multitude of raindrops fell lightly pattering._

_"wait eight minuets i cant have one " the voice panted _

_"i`m caught up"_

_The fair boy stopped and jerked his headband up with a automatic gesture that made the jungle seem just for a second like death city and the DWMA . _

_The voice spoke again._

_"I can hardly move with these creeper things and Beelzebub is no use in a place like this ."_

_The owner of the now familiar voice backed out of the undergrowth so that twigs scratched a wind deflector. _

_The naked crooks of the other boys neck was bare yet covered in what seemed to be thousands of scratches that must have hurt like the nether from the disguised thorns around them ._

_He now reached up and removed the thorns carefully before returning to the view of the fair boy ._

_He was slightly taller than the fair boy and a lot skinnier he seemed more formal and grown up even if they were the same age*,he had three white stripes on the one side of his head and a somewhat symmetrical uniform/clothes_

_*(soul knew this as everyone on the mission was the same age except the teachers) _

* * *

_He came forward , searching out for safe lodgement for his symmetrical feet , and then looked from the darkest part of his eyes._

_"where's everybody else ?"_

_The fair boy shook his head swiftly side to side._

_"This is a island at least i believe it to be ya know , there's a reef and stuff but this is all so 'uncool' ._

_"perhaps maybe there are no DWMA teachers around this place ya know."_

_The other boy looked displeased as if he had eaten a lemon._

_"There was that one pilot... but he wasn't within the passenger tube he was in the cockpit obviously upfront."_

_The other boy still stayed in the exact same position as before ._

_"All of the other meister s and their weapons " the other boy carried on stating _

_"Some of them must have escaped right like we did but maybe in a group or something."_

_The fair boy began to pick his way casually yet coolly a the same time as slick as possible towards the water._

_He tried to be offhand and not too obviously interested but the other boy hurried after him like a storm._

_"Are you sure you haven't seen any one else ."_

_"No don't think so ,wait no definitely" he explained cool and calmly ._

_the fair boy said this solemnly but the delight of a realized ambition overcame him like his little ogre had awoken._

_ In the middle of the scar he stood on his head and smirked at the reversed other boy ._

_' Hey no teachers ya know soul we could run this and become on top king of the survivors ' _

_The ogre told he fair boy in his head ._

_meanwhile the other boy was thinking_

_'How could this of happened i cannot contact father on my mirror there is no signal.' ( receiving or being sent both ways were dead .)_

_The fair boy allowed his feet to come back to earth and he sat on the steamy earth us like any cool guy would ._

_the other boy came and sat beside him and started to engage in conversation ._

_He hesitated before clearing his hoarse throat and asking_

_"So whats your nae all this time and we haven't even introduced I'm Kidd by the way I'm a meister and lord deaths son."_

_"Soul, my name is soul I'm a scythe so obs I'm a weapon one star though , anyway I thought this was a weapon only trip"_

_"It is but as a shinigami iI also wanted to find more out about soul and weaponoligy , so when my three sanzu lines connect I am at the top of my game ."_

_"cool..._

* * *

**_A/N so that was my second one shot please review and comment i accept all constructive criticism thanks _**


End file.
